


Открытое пространство

by Cammia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офисная АУ. Молодой начальник и его секретарь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открытое пространство

**Author's Note:**

> К коллажу Александр.Oh.Yes.: https://pp.vk.me/c620116/v620116813/9afb/80PwZZvq8hk.jpg  
> Для сообщества макчехова ВК: https://vk.com/mcchekov

Офис с прозрачными стенами и отсутствием перегородок напоминал Павлу просторный аквариум, где в дневное время сновали рыбки — сотрудники. Из-за звукоизоляции в кабинет не проникало ни звука, из-за чего сходство только усиливалось.  
Но за сорок минут до начала рабочего дня оупен-спейс был пуст, только уборщица заканчивала работу. Она кивнула Павлу, отодвигая с дороги «поломойку». Павел ответил легким кивком и направился в свой кабинет — маленький аквариум в аквариуме, где зажег настольную лампу, чей мягкий свет прогнал полумрак.   
Ранний приход давно стал традицией. Павлу не нужно было смотреть на часы, чтобы знать: Маккой появится ровно через семь минут. За это время он успевал сходить к кофейному автомату и принести два эспрессо (три кусочка сахара для него, один — для Маккоя) и просмотреть пару писем.  
Появление Маккоя он ощутил за несколько секунд — тем чутьем, что выработалось у него за это время. Он поднял глаза от компьютера ровно в том самый момент, когда Маккой (темный силуэт на фоне коридорного света) вошел в дверь.  
В кабинет он с собой принес зябкий мокрый воздух улицы. На волосах блестели растаявшие снежники. Маккой благодарно принял кофе из рук начальника и присел в кресло для посетителей. Принесенную с собой папку он положил на край стола.   
— Вы снова меня опередили, мистер Чехов.  
Все американцы произносили фамилию неточно, со звуком ближе к «к», чем к «х» в середине. В произношении Маккоя «к» была тверже, более отчетлива, и Павлу это нравилось.  
— Вам не спится по утрам?  
— Если руководителю всего девятнадцать, доверие к нему зависит от исполнительности.  
— Вы делаете большие успехи.  
— У меня хороший помощник.  
Павел не солгал. Маккой был идеальным секретарем: дотошный, пунктуальный и строгий.   
Но в глубине души он понимал, что причина его успеха в другом — желание произвести впечатление на Леонарда Маккоя.  
Чувство к секретарю напоминало одержимость. Как маньяк трофеи, он коллекционировал факты о Маккое, собирал курсирующие по офису слухи и обрывки разговоров. Знал и о неудавшемся браке, разводе, состоявшемся год назад. Слышал, что дочку Маккоя зовут Джоанна (да тот и сам упоминал ее иногда), и что девочка проводит с отцом два дня в две недели. Не знал точно, но был уверен, что Маккой скучает по девочке и не слишком доволен редкими встречами, но сделать ничего не может. От главной офисной сплетницы Павел узнал, что супруга Леонарда скоро нашла себе нового ухажера, работающего в их же сфере, но более состоятельного. Знал и не понимал, как можно было променять этого человека на кого-то другого, пусть богаче и успешнее.  
Если бы на ее месте был Павел...  
На этом мысль обрывалась. Что общего может быть у зрелого сорокалетнего мужчины и выскочки-вундеркинда? Павел так и не нашел ответа на этот вопрос. Его и Леонарда Маккоя разделяло огромное расстояние, километры открытого пространства, преодолеть которое не удалось бы при всем желании.  
— Вы сегодня встречаетесь с Джоанной? — спросил Павел и пожалел об этом, потому что Маккой воззрился на него с искренним удивлением.  
— Точно. Откуда вы знаете?  
— Хороший руководитель должен знать все о своих сотрудниках. Кстати, контракт с «Ситибанком» готов?  
Следующие несколько минут они провели в обсуждении сегодняшних дел. Понемногу светлело за окном, косяком потянулись в офис сотрудники. Павел украдкой посмотрел на часы. Их с Маккоем личное время подходило к концу. Тот, словно прочитав его мысли, поднялся.  
— Я пойду.  
— Хорошо.  
— Да. Совсем забыл.  
Маккой достал из папки лист бумаги и положил его перед начальником.  
— Что это? Договор?  
— Нет...  
Но Павел уже и сам выхватил взглядом первую строку — «Заявление об увольнении». Он пробежал глазами документ, а потом перечел его еще раз, уже внимательнее. «Прошу уволить по собственному желанию...», дата, подпись...   
Читать бумагу в третий раз было бессмысленно, но он все равно смотрел на документ, чтобы дать себе время подумать.  
Заявление стало для него громом среди ясного неба. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Леонард Маккой может куда-то деться. Он был недоступен, но всегда рядом. А теперь вдруг...  
Павел отложил заявление и спросил ожидающего Маккоя:  
— Могу я узнать причину?  
— Мне предложили место в другой фирме.  
— У конкурентов?  
— Нет! Компания работает совсем в другой отрасли. Строго говоря, это частная клиника. С финансами она никак не связана.  
Листок бумаги притягивал взгляд. Павел поймал себя на том, что изучает подпись Маккоя.  
— Могу я...  
В горле запершило, он кашлянул.  
— Могу я повлиять на ваше решение?  
— Нет. Я все решил. И чтобы вы знали, это не вина фирмы или кого-то из сотрудников. И дело не в зарплате. Просто... Я хочу работать именно там.  
На минуту в кабинете повисла тишина. Павел рассеянно наблюдал, как снуют за стеклом сотрудники. Он не знал, что сказать, кроме:  
— Что мы будем делать без вас?  
— Я найду себе замену. Но честно говоря, я вам не особо и нужен. Вы прекрасно справляетесь, мистер Чехов.  
Павел наконец получил признание, которого хотел, но оно его не обрадовало. Когда за Маккоем закрылась дверь, он снова потянулся к заявлению, но не смог его коснуться.

***  
Две недели промелькнули как один день. Зато этого времени хватило, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью об уходе Маккоя. Помня о скорой разлуке, Павел растерял осторожность. Он намеренно задерживал секретаря у себя за разными предлогами. Иногда ему казалось, что Леонард понимает, чем это вызвано. Но он не подавал виду и безропотно оставался на сверхурочные и помог выбрать нового секретаря из числа соискателей (умная и компетентная девушка за двадцать пять, неприязнь к которой Павел старался побороть).   
Субботу они провели вдвоем, над проектом, одни в офисе. Если бы не скорая разлука, Павел мог бы смело назвать это время самым счастливым в своей жизни.   
Отвальную в последний день Маккою устроили три соседних отдела. Виновник торжества был искренне удивлен тем, сколько людей пришли проводить его и пожелать рабочих успехов, хорошей зарплаты и прочих, как выразился молоденький программист, ништяков.  
Павел был тронут, наблюдая со стороны за караваном поздравляющих — каждый норовил подойти к Маккою и отметиться сердечным пожеланием. Ворчун, придира, строгий — да, но его действительно любили и ценили в компании.   
Тот смог вырваться из кольца поздравляющих лишь полчаса спустя, когда большая часть гостей начала разбредаться по группкам. Но поймал взгляд Павла и подошел ближе. Тот взял со стола с заготовленным шампанским стаканчик и передал секретарю.  
— Вас все любят.  
— Вот уж не ожидал, — сказал Маккой смущенно, опустошая стаканчик. Потом поставил его обратно на стол и ослабил галстук. Павел старался не пялиться на приоткрывшуюся ложбинку между ключицами. От подсмотренной, вполне невинной картинки его бросило в пот. Он вспомнил, что ничего не ел с обеда. Неудивительно, что шампанское так быстро ударило в голову. Шампанское и еще близость Маккоя.  
Тот, не замечая, какой эффект производит, встал рядом с Павлом, обвел взглядом офисный аквариум, где стало тесновато.  
— Даже не хочется уходить.  
— Так оставайтесь.  
Маккой с сожалением покачал головой.  
— Если не уйду, буду жалеть.  
— Если дело в деньгах, я могу поговорить с боссом...  
— Не в деньгах. На новом месте, честно, зарплата поменьше будет.  
Он помолчал и добавил будто про себя:  
— Мириам будет недовольна алиментами.   
Павел выдержал тактичную паузу и спросил, будто невзначай:  
— Так почему же вы уходите?  
Над ответом Маккой размышлял дольше, чем было нужно.  
— Потому что это медицинская компания. С детства мечтал стать врачом, но не сложилось. Хотя бы буду ближе к мечте.  
Он хмыкнул, словно приглашая Павла посмеяться над собой.  
— Так почему вы не пошли в медицинский колледж? — спросил тот, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал ненавязчиво.   
— А я пошел. На хирургический. А потом ушел, за полгода до окончания.  
Маккой показал ему правую руку. Развел пальцы, и Павел увидел между указательным и средним пальцем длинную ниточку шрама. Кожа между ними была неровной.   
— Нож соскользнул. Пальцы теперь плохо гнутся, какой уж из меня хирург. Можно было переучиться на другого специалиста, — сказал он, предвосхищая вопросы Павла. — Но я тогда расстроился и психанул. Как же, лучший ученик курса, полгода до защиты, а меня теперь к пациентам и близко не подпустят. Ушел. Жалею теперь.  
Несколько минут они молчали. Праздник шел своим чередом, про Маккоя все забыли. И Павел надеялся, что вспомнят еще не скоро. Он боялся даже шевельнуться или громко вздохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть проснувшуюся вдруг в Маккое доверительность.  
Они стояли рядом, прислонившись к столу: Павел в центре, Маккой — присев на краешек. Напротив них в отзеркаленной позе расположились их отражения в уличном стекле — мутные черные силуэты. Они были совсем рядом друг с другом, и Павлу вдруг показалось, что разделяющее их с Маккоем расстояние не так уж велико. То, что раньше казалось пропастью, сократилось до десятка сантиметров — только руку протяни.  
Время задрожало натянутой струной. Павел подумал, что так и сделает: коснется ладони Маккоя, лежащей между ними, нащупает и погладит оставленный ножом шрам. Бесконечные две секунды он был в этом уверен. Вот сейчас, еще немного наберется смелости и коснется...  
Маккой вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.   
— Такая вот ерунда, — сказал он, подводя черту. — Сущая мелочь, даже шрама почти не осталось, а судьбу повернула круто.  
Павел кивнул, машинально повторяя его жест.  
— Вам скучно, наверное, — сказал Маккой. — Молодые люди должны развлекаться с другими молодыми людьми, а не со стариками.  
Павел выдал вежливую улыбку, но вдруг понял, что Маккой ждет ответа. И даже немного повернулся к нему, чтобы лучше видеть лицо бывшего начальника. Павел почувствовал, как уши заливает румянец. Краснеть он всегда начинал почему-то с ушей, когда он чувствовал себя неловко, как сейчас, они полыхали, словно два флага.  
— Вы не старый, — сказал он то, что Маккой, вероятно, хотел услышать. И не покривил душой: Маккой казался ему зрелым, опытным, но опыт этот и зрелость никак не связывались со старостью.   
Тот хмыкнул весело, словно ответ его обрадовал.   
— И мне с вами не скучно, — добавил Павел. — То, что вы рассказали... Мне очень жаль.  
Он был готов возненавидеть себя за избитую фразу, которая от частого употребления давно потеряла смысл. Но это ощущение прошло, когда Маккой вдруг мягко развел его руки, убрал их от груди. А потом сжал ладонь и подержал немного.  
— Вы славный мальчик, мистер Чехов.  
Павел посмотрел сначала на их руки, потом на Маккоя. Хотел спросить, что это значит, но не решился. Выражение лица у Маккоя было непонятное. В глазах — осторожная нежность, с какой тот, наверное, смотрел на свою дочь. А вид — как всегда, спокойный и немного усталый.   
— Поблагодарите всех за праздник от моего имени, пожалуйста, — сказал Маккой, выпуская его руку. — И спасибо вам за все.  
Он ушел раньше, чем Павел успел что-то ответить или хоть как-то среагировать. Лишь несколько минут спустя он поднял руку и коснулся губами тыльной стороны, там, где еще ощущалось тепло руки Леонарда.

***  
Голова на следующий день раскалывалась от боли. Не из-за выпитого, а из-за бессонницы, в которой Павел проворочался всю ночь. Он то и дело возвращался мыслями к произошедшему и думал... Вот тут он буксовал. Одну за одной перебирал причины поступка Маккоя, но почти все они казались нереальными (я ему нравлюсь, я нравлюсь ему). Другие же выглядели правдоподобными, но не устраивали Павла (он захмелел, он относится ко мне как к сыну).  
В конце концов, он встал за полчаса до будильника и оставшееся время мрачно пил на кухне кофе. Он не помог, пришлось добавить две таблетки аспирина. Голова немного прошла, но Павел впервые за все время, что работал здесь, пришел последним, без двух минут восьмого.  
Первое, что ему бросилось в глаза, когда он вошел в кабинет, — стаканчик с кофе. Не из автомата, из «Старбакса», с его именем на боку. Павел подошел к нему так осторожно, будто боялся, что волшебство развеется. И только тогда увидел прислоненный к кофе запечатанный конверт.  
Терпения не хватило вскрыть его осторожно. Не успел Павел испугаться, что вместе с конвертом порвет и содержимое, как письмо оказалось в его руках. Оно оказалось до обидного коротким. Павел выждал несколько секунд, чтобы начать его читать.  
 _«Наконец-то мне удалось опередить тебя в нашем утреннем марафоне. Считай этот презент авансом на будущее. Романы на работе не приветствуются, но ведь мы больше не работаем вместе. А значит, в следующий раз выпить кофе в неформальной обстановке. Я угощаю. Позвони мне, и мы договоримся. Жду. Леонард»._  
Ниже на листке четким почерком Маккоя были выведены цифры, которые Павел от волнения не сразу разобрал.  
Он опустился в кресло, как был, в пальто, не думая, что его могут увидеть из офиса. И пригубил остывший уже кофе. Его приторная сладость показалась Павлу вкусом победы.


End file.
